Touch My Soul
by Rinna81
Summary: When Cyzarine the centaur leaves her village in hope of finding her lost love, Firenze, she never expects to meet up with an odd creature. Will she regain her old feelings for Firenze, or take a chance on a human? UPDATE: 12.29.07 REEDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Cyzarine…unfortunately…**

"Goodnight Cyzarine."

Bane handed her a piece of lead and a note that he wrote for her. "Make a response, please." He also handed her a crossbow. "Just in case any creature comes." He told her. Bane leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but pulled away and stepped back, blushing unattractively. Cyzarine nodded her farewell and began to limp over to the gully near the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Bane's dark eyes lingered over the beautiful she-centaur that would never love him.

For years he had been having dreams about Cyzarine and the more he thought of the dreams, the more he wanted her. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but she has been so depressed ever since Firenze was kicked out of the forest. _Why does she love that traitor?_ Bane thought as he trotted back to the herd of sleeping Centaurs. _What does she see in Firenze that's not in me?_ He tossed his long black hair from his sharp, pale face and heard a distinct sob coming from the direction of the gully. Cyzarine was crying, no surprise, but she was noticeably louder than before. Bane bit his lip in fear that her cries would wake the rest of the centaurs. After a few minutes of watching the group for any signs of discomfort, he decided to get some much needed sleep. He moved as quietly as he could to the nearest tree and sunk down underneath its winding branches. Bane blinked, yawned, and fell into a content slumber, filled with images of Cyzarine.

Cyzarine rolled onto her side and looked at the forest through watery eyes. The trees swayed dangerously with the strong winds of the creeping November. The wind blew her auburn hair around her face and landed on top of her olive green eyes and, since she felt worthless and disheartened, she didn't brush it away. Every night had been the same routine to Cyzarine. Watch Bane drool at you, nod him goodnight, and cry until dawn.

A pang of depression rose in her stomach as she realized how stupid her life must be. Also another feeling grew in her and at first she didn't recognize it, but after many moments she remembered. Exhilaration. Cyzarine smiled behind the sheet of hair and rubbed her bare stomach with her hand, almost willing the feeling to build up inside her, to make her brave. She reached out her arm and paused, not knowing what to do, but then she grabbed hold of a nearby pine branch and started to pull her body up. Soon she was in a sitting position but remained there for a short while, thinking about what she was going to do.

_Bane will be furious_, she pondered fearfully, _he will send out a wild search party_. Cyzarine dragged her hand across the dirt and grass until she found what she was looking for. The note Bane sent. Without even reading it, she turned it over and scribbled, **"I'm going to the north to visit my family. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'll be fine."** She left in neatly on the ground and put a stone on top of it, so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Cyzarine grabbed the crossbow and slung it over her back. She brushed the dirt off of her hands and then she stood.

Cyzarine's heart was pounding in her throat and she feared it would burst out. She was breaking the routine, yes that's just what she had to do._It's about time_, she thought smirking to herself and she started walking towards the dark trees, _it's about time_.

* * *

** A/N : Yay! I've finally gotten around to editing this. It's been a year I think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry trudged down the weeded path that winded through the forbidden forest. He was serving yet another detention Malfoy, the new head boy, gave him. He kicked a stone out of the way and scowled as his toe throbbed with pain. Harry paused, and he heard Filch stop so close to him that he could smell the sourness of his raspy breath.

"Why'd you stop boy?" Filch croaked, jabbing Harry's spine with his cane.

"I thought I heard something, sir." That was a lie. Harry just wanted to rest, and he also wanted to irritate Filch for being so dreadful.

The caretaker brushed his long greasy hair out of his unshaven face and lifted the lantern, peering into the forest. Silence fell around them as they listened. Harry swore that he heard hoofs trotting in the distance somewhere, but he brushed it away and blamed it on his exhaustion. "Come on." Filch barked hitting Harry in the back again. "We still have a long way to go."

They continued on for what seemed ages and finally came to a clearing. Harry took this as the cue to go search for sage. Firenze once said that burning this was an essential part of Centaur divination. Harry wracked his brain, trying to remember what sage looked like. He was about to give up after a few fruitless attempts, when something moved a few feet away from him. Harry raised his wand, his stomach coiling in fear as he imagined what it might be.

Clop Clop Clop.

He closed his eyes and thought, please don't find me…please just go.

"Who are you?"

His eyes snapped open and flung around wildly to be facing what seemed to be a she-centaur. "I'm, err, Harry Potter." An awkward silence fell and Harry wondered if he should just run for it, but he knew he could never outrun a centaur.

A few more moments passed and Harry was about to leave when the woman spoke, "What are you doing in the wood, Mr. Potter?"

He was forcibly reminded of Firenze, who talked in the same proper fashion. "I, err, have to get some sage for Professor Firenze." Harry wondered if it was a good idea to tell this being of his plans.

To his amazement she gasped loudly. "Did you say…Firenze?"

Harry's eyes flickered around, seeking Filch or any other creature. "Yes." He breathed fearing what was going to happen. About a moment later, Harry was flat on his back with the woman's hands clutching the front of his robes.

He marveled at her strength and agility, but was interrupted when she whispered, "Take me to him." into his ear. Harry shivered at the warmth of her breath, and as quickly as it had happened, she pulled him up and surveyed him up and down. He did the same and felt his breath catch in his throat as he eyed the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Harry barely kept his mouth closed as he stared into those olive eyes that reminded him of his own. "I'm Cyzarine. Sorry for pushing you to the ground." muttered the centaur, her long tail swishing with every word. "If you take me to Firenze, and quickly, I will give you some of the best sage we have."

Harry nodded almost too appreciatively, for nothing pleased him more than to get out of the forest early. "Wait a moment." Cyzarine called over her shoulder as she walked away into the trees. He watched the place where she disappeared and felt his heart skip a beat. You can't think a centaur is attractive, Harry thought bitterly as he stared at his mud covered shoes, even if she isn't wearing a shirt... Harry groaned and banished that thought from his mind.

He waited in silence. He knew that Filch would come looking for him soon and he hoped that she would hurry. Moments later, Cyzarine came forth from the wood and handed him seven leaves of sage. Harry smiled his thanks and pocketed the plant. She glanced at him and couldn't help but wonder if he was a noble person. She heard Firenze speak of a boy named Harry Potter with great respect. _But_, Cyzarine thought following Harry wordlessly as they went back to the school, _isn't Harry the boy that made Firenze be banished?_ She stole another look at him and felt hot rage burn in her throat, bubbling up like bile.

"The castle lays on the edge of the lake." Harry muttered, shrugging while he slipped his hands into his pockets. Cyzarine didn't respond and kept walking, almost bored.

"I didn't know there was a school. I don't know anything about the new age really. The centaurs don't tell me anything…is Godric Gryffindor still there? I should love to see him." She pondered gazing at the stars, the lights reflecting in her large green eyes. Harry gawked at her trying to put two and two together.

"You knew Godric? He was alive over one thousand years ago!" He thought that she might be over one thousand years old. No, he bit his pinkie nail, I can't be attracted to someone hundreds of years older than me.

Cyzarine smiled and pressed her fingers to her chin, "I didn't say I did…" Harry didn't know how to respond so he focused on the path, being cautious not to trip over any roots.

"Oi! Potter!" The two wheeled around to find Filch limping behind them, the lantern hitting his forearm with a thud for each step he took.

"I have the sage, sir. Oh, and we're taking her back to the castle." Cyzarine nodded at Filch and proceeded to walk on, as did Harry.

Filch stood, looking livid, "What? You can't bring dangerous creatures to the castle. I won't let you."

The centaur froze and an uncomfortable silence followed until Cyzarine hissed, "One more word, my dear fellow, and you will wish you had cut your hair. It is such a useful tool in ripping off heads." Harry stifled a laugh, unsure whether it was supposed to be funny. Filch glared at the back of her head and walked on, the others followed.


End file.
